


Warmth

by ConfundusCharm



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfundusCharm/pseuds/ConfundusCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their long travels, Gimli and Legolas decide it would be a waste not to break in the welcoming and warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped these two together before I even knew what shipping was, so I finally got around to writing some smut for them. This takes place after the Return of the King. :D

The harsh cold wind howled against the thin windowpanes of the Inn’s bedroom, doing nothing to stop the draft from sucking the warmth out of the room with each gust. But that did little to stamp out the dwarf’s stubbornness as he piled more wood in the pathetically small fireplace, trying to coax some heat into the room. Gimli growled around the pipe balanced between his lips as he poked around the cinders, trying to get the wood to light. 

“Leave it, my friend, or our food will go cold as well.” Legolas watched his dwarf companion with an amused smile.

“Aye, suppose you’re right,” the dwarf answered with a grunt, wiping the ash from his hands on his pant legs. “We’re both used to weathering the cold anyhow.”

It was true; after the great war for Middle Earth, the pair had started their journey to see all corners of the world. They had spent many a night huddle around a fire, never complaining once about the bitter cold, finding inventive ways to spark some body heat between them. But it was the harsh winds that turned them towards the shelter of the Inn, finding that no matter how they pressed together, the wind cut straight to their bones.

“You would think this Inn would have more dwarf friendly rooms, being so close to the mountains,” Gimli huffed as he climbed up onto his chair, his feet dangling once he was safely seated. 

Legolas chuckled as he sipped from his goblet, “I doubt most towns of Men need a reason to accommodate dwarves, seeing as most hardly leave their mountains.” 

The dwarf stared at the elf for a long moment, trying to decide whether he was offended or not. Going with the latter, he barked with laughter, “True! Very true! I suppose I’m an odd dwarf then!”

“I would not have you any other way. For my journey would be very lonely without you,” the elf spoke, a touch of sadness reaching his crystal blue eyes. His people were slowly leaving this world, never to return.

“Then we’re both odd, according to most we encounter,” Gimli said warmly, reaching across the small table to hold the elf’s hand in his. “You’re stuck with me.”

The brightness and humor returned to the elf’s eyes as he leaned across the table to press a small kiss to the dwarf’s forehead. They fell into a lighthearted conversation as they ate, laughing and teasing each other with ease. Once their plates were cleared and neatly stacked on the table, Legolas moved to sit on their bed, tugging off his boots to make himself more comfortable. 

“Yanno, it would be a shame to waste such a nice bed,” Gimli said thoughtfully, stroking his beard as he approached the elf. “Seeing as you really don’t sleep.”

A knowing smirk upturned the elf’s lips, “We sleep, though not in the way most creatures do, but I have a feeling this conversation is not really about sleep at all.”

Gimli let out an excited little growl as he came to stand between the elf’s knees, reaching to bury his strong, thick fingers in Legolas’ soft hair. “How very observant of you, my elf prince,” the dwarf muttered as he ran his fingers gently through the blond strands, earning him a lovely little sigh from elf.

The dwarf claimed the other’s lips firmly, battling the elf for control and dominance, nipping and biting playfully. Gimli trapped the elf’s plump lip between his teeth, determined on dragging the whines out of his lover. He loved making him beg for it, always getting drunk over the power he could hold over the elf. And Legolas craved the attention like a man dying of thirst; every touch and bite was like heaven. 

With a whimper lodged in his throat, Legolas made quick work of Gimli’s tunic; his graceful fingers plucking each button open, eagerly slipping his hands over the dwarf’s furred chest. Tugging the top from his dwarf’s broad shoulders, Legolas carelessly tossed it to the floor, pulling back to admire Gimli’s muscled chest and torso. His fingers trailed down the other’s chest to his stomach, moving to quickly unhook his belt. 

Gimli’s breathing turned deep and fast under the elf’s attention, savoring every little caress and touch from the elf’s long fingers. Bowing his head, he started pressing biting kisses along the elf’s pale neck. Reaching the junction of the elf’s neck and shoulder, he bit down hard, suckling at the skin hard enough to bruise. He knew the mark would fade in no time at all, but hearing Legolas gasp and moan sharply in his ear was worth the effort. 

Legolas tugged the ties of Gimli’s trousers loose, working his hand inside the dwarf’s undergarments to cup his growing erection. Gimli’s hips jerked to meet the elf’s touch, growling against his shoulder as he felt the other’s fingers wrap around him. Before Legolas had a chance to do anything more, he was roughly shoved back against the bed, peering up at Gimli in questioning.

The dwarf smoothed his hands up the inside of Legolas’ thighs, urging him to spread them further. “I wish to spend a little more attention on you,” Gimli nearly purred excitedly as his hands reached the elf’s hips; his thumbs teasingly tracing the outline of the bulge straining against the other’s tights. Legolas shifted restlessly beneath him, his eyes burning with desire as he licked his kiss swollen lips. Gimli started the task of pulling the tights and undergarments from Legolas’ body, drinking the sight of the elf’s exposed, perfect skin. The elf’s length twitched with need under Gimli’s gaze, begging for attention.

Bracing himself on Legolas’ thighs, Gimli leaned in to press a kiss to the flushed tip of his cock. A moan escaped the back of Legolas’ throat as he let his head fall back against the mattress, his golden hair fanning out beneath him. Lifting his long legs over the dwarf’s shoulders, he tried to pull him closer, demanding more. 

“Impatient are we?” Gimli hummed as he took his time, laving the underside of his cock with slow, wet strokes of his tongue. 

Legolas keened loudly, tossing his head against the mattress as he reached to bury his fingers in the dwarf’s hair. The combination of Gimli’s warm mouth and the tickle of his beard against his sensitive skin always drove him wild. He nearly arched off the bed completely as Gimli finally wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. The elf’s fingers tugged at the other’s hair as he twisted and writhed, only to be held down by Gimli’s hands on his hips.

“G-Gimli, my love, please,” Legolas whispered in a husky voice, wishing Gimli would stop the teasing.

He only got a low moan in response, the vibrations making the elf shiver warmly. A loud groan was pulled from him as Gimli’s tongue slipped against the slit at the tip of his length slowly. “M-More! Please, I beg you!”

Gimli pulled back with a wet pop, chuckling as he gazed down at his lover, “I swear, you’re the most impatient and spoiled elf.”

Before Legolas had a chance to protest, Gimli’s heated mouth was on him again, kissing and licking his way up the side of his cock slowly. The elf’s heels dug into Gimli’s back as he whined, trying to press up against his mouth, finding he was still firmly held in place by his hips.

Gimli took his time tracing the curve of his length with his tongue, smirking as precum started dripping down the elf’s length. Licking the salty taste from his lips, he pulled away slowly, standing back from the elf to look him over. Legolas was panting lightly as he gazed up at Gimli pleadingly, his blue eyes hazed over with lust. The elf’s whole body seemed to glow warmly, flushed bright. 

A plea seemed to hang on the elf’s lips, unable to find his voice. Wordlessly, Gimli stepped out of his trousers before going to dig through his bags, retrieving a small vial of oil. Legolas gaze immediately snapped to the vial, arching excitedly. Popping off the small cork, Gimli poured the oil over his calloused fingers, making sure they were nice and slick. Returning between Legolas’ sprawled legs, he peppered light kisses up the inside of the elf’s thigh as his fingers slipped between his cheeks. 

He could hear a startled gasp from the elf as he circled his puckered entrance slowly, pressing the pad of his finger against him firmly. Legolas’ thighs began to shake, anticipating the breach, holding his breath as he waited. Gimli nuzzled warmly at the elf’s smooth skin, nosing teasingly at his sac as he slowly pressed his finger into the other. “O-Oh, yes,” the elf groaned, his fingers gripping at the blankets beneath him as he finally took a shaky breath.

Closing his eyes, Legolas focused on the feeling of his lover working his thick finger into him slowly. His skin was left tingling and raw from the constant attention of Gimli’s lips, with his wiry beard trailing over his hips. Pleasure sparked up his spine as he was slowly stretched, letting out a pleased moan as Gimli pressed in a second finger. His breathing stuttered as the dwarf hooked his fingers in just the right spot, causing his body to tense with white hot pleasure. Precum dribbled onto his stomach as Legolas bucked against the fingers within him, trying to get more friction and movement. 

“Lie still, will you!” Gimli barked, though his voice was filled with a loving tone, pumping his fingers slowly. His whole body felt hot as he swallowed thickly, watching the elf try to fuck himself on his fingers, nearly writhing on the bed. Without warning, he eased his fingers from the elf, reaching for the vial of oil again. 

Legolas shakily propped himself up on his elbows, his hair spilling over his shoulders; his plaits having come loose from all his squirming about. His eyes were wide as he watched the dwarf slick up his own cock with slow, firm strokes. Even though the dwarf was nearly half the height of a man, his length was not any smaller than average, though his width would rival even the most well endowed man or elf. As Gimli stepped closer, pressing up against the elf, Legolas’ breathing hitched as he laid back against the bed once more. 

Pressing a warm kiss to the center of the elf’s chest, Gimli guided his length into his lover slowly, grunting loudly as Legolas’ tight heat enveloped him. The dwarf sank into the other until his hips were fit snug against the elf’s ass, filling him to the hilt. Legolas trembled beneath him with his back arched and taunt, scrambling for anything to hold onto, setting for his own hair. It took him a few moments to adjust to the thick cock within him, soothed by Gimli’s hands rubbing his thighs and kissing at his stomach.

“You alright, lad?” Gimli’s voice was thick with lust, barely holding it together himself, finding it increasingly hard not to just pound into the elf beneath him. 

His only answer was Legolas locking his long legs around his hips and a soft hiss, “M-Move.”

Gimli was all too eager to comply, nearly pulling all the way out, just the head of his cock remaining inside before his hips snapped forward, filling the elf all at once. His pace continued to build, hard and deep, gripping at the elf’s narrow hips tightly. Legolas had no chance to catch his breath, gasping and panting as pleasure started gathering low in his gut. All of the elf’s composure was gone, reduced to whimpers and moans, with his belly shinning wet with precum. The sight alone of Legolas coming undone spurred Gimli on, driven by desire as he clutched at the elf hard enough to bruise.

The air was filled with the sound their coupling; skin slapping against skin with low grunts mingling with more delicate gasps. The once cold room was now humid with body heat, fogging up the windows. Sweat rolled down the dwarf’s skin, dampening his beard and hair, but he couldn’t have cared less. His whole focus was on Legolas, feeling his muscles tense and flutter around his cock. He knew neither of them would last much longer, urging him to reach between the elf’s legs and take hold of his length. 

“G-Gimli!” The elf nearly screamed, muttering and gasping in rapid elvish, conflicted between pressing back against Gimli’s cock or thrusting up into his hand. It didn’t take long before the elf was gaping for air, spilling into Gimli’s hand thickly. Gimli grit his teeth hard, trying to hold out a bit longer, finding it hard with Legolas twitching and clenching around him. Growling low in his throat he soon followed, spurting his load into the elf. For a long moment neither of them moved, lost in the warm afterglow, pleasure still tingling through their bodies. 

Gimli was the first to gain his senses back, slowly standing back and slipping out of the elf with a wince; Legolas shuddering at the sudden movement, blinking up at the dwarf in a daze. “Look at ya, all a mess,” the dwarf chuckled, his mustache twitching in fondness. 

“Yes, and it’s all your fault,” the elf added, wrinkling his nose as he glanced down at his stomach. Just as Legolas was about to sit up, Gimli clambered up on the bed and unceremoniously flopped on top of him, knocking him flat against the bed. Even with the wind squashed out of his lungs, he managed to laugh brightly, bringing his arms around his lover. The dwarf settled his head just under the blonde’s chin, letting out a content sigh, showing no signs of moving any time soon. The elf resigned to the fact that it would be sometime before they cleaned up, deciding to enjoy the dwarf’s heat covering him instead. His fingers tangled in the other’s thick hair, nosing at his temple sweetly as he listened to his soft snores, finding that he could not have been happier.


End file.
